Forever Forgotten
by Clovarr
Summary: Ikuto's been missing for 6 years, just like his father does. At the same date of the 6th year, Amu's all grown up, but what happens when Ikuto comes back and he doesn't remember Amu?
1. Prologue

**Well, Here we go. :) The first.. ish chapter to the new Forever Forgotten, are you ready ladies and gentleman? Ready for a whole new world to opened up towards your eyes? Well, you guys have probably seen this first chapter. xD As it was in the old FF. **

**Enjoy. :) **

* * *

Prologue.

**(Amu's POV.)**

"If you carry on forming an alliance with that kiddie-king," He looked at me, his midnight blue eyes shining with the mysterious shine he always had. "You'll become the enemy."

* * *

Ikuto moved forward, his arms swinging like a puppets, like jelly; He looked at me with his dulled blue eyes—the eyes that once made me melt before he became like _this_.

Tadase jumped in front of him, his staff blocking Ikuto's scythe.

"Tadase-kun!" my voice full of surprise, but shining with the hope of seeing Tadase again; Tadase muttered some things, in a quiet voice all the time while glaring at Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Ikuto's scythe stopped a centimetre away from Tadase's arm, his eyes loosing the dull look in his eyes, his eyes shining like bright sapphires.

"Ikuto!" I began to run towards him, my golden eyes full of the happiness of seeing Ikuto back to normal,

"Stay back..." He whispered, his breath heavy with pants, his hand held to his midnight blue hair.

* * *

I scowled at the man in front of me, watching his limps wave like puppets, the ringing of a tuner every time he moved, His eyes, glazed over like dull sapphires.

He smirked, even though standing he was standing in front of me, my heart didn't race, my cheeks didn't blush, and I didn't melt under his gaze.

Because this wasn't Ikuto.

I looked behind me, seeing the darkened teacups behind me, the memory quickly flashing into my head, _a new beginning_.

"STOP!" I squeaked out unconsciously, "You can't!"

* * *

**-Present- (Normal POV)**

Amu jolted in bed, her honey eyes wide with fright, she looked around the room; Once, Twice and Finally Thrice. Her brain working sluggishly, her half asleep brain poured out the words _Where was Ikuto_?

She looked around the room again, her honey eyes glazed with sleepiness, _Where was he?_

Her brain clicked, her golden eyes no longer glazed over the sleepiness it was a moment ago, now it was full of sadness, "He isn't here..." she whispered quietly to herself, before falling back onto the bed, "And hasn't for 6 years."

Amu sat up again, showing her now long pink hair sitting in tangles on the bed, her honey eyes now showed how mature she was getting.

"18." She whispered quietly to herself, looking towards the balcony, "And not once in 6 years has he called, or even came back to visit."

She sighed, running a hand threw her long hair, the plopping back to the bed, curling under the blankets and drifting slowly off to sleep.

* * *

**There we go. :D Did you enjoy ladies and gentlemen? **

**Remember to review. :3 **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well! Here we go. :) Chapter one of the NEW forever Forgotten, Are you ready Ladies and Gentlemen? Also, I have something to say at the bottom. D: It's not anything bad. **

* * *

Chapter one.

Amu put a hand in front of her mouth carefully, letting a wide yawn escape her mouth. She squirmed from her bed covers, shivering as soon as the bed cover left her body. She shivered, putting her bare feet on the floor as she did so.

"Amu-chan!" Amu's mother yelled quickly up the stairs, sounding incredibly furious. "You're going to be late!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Amu replied quickly, almost frowning. She didn't say anything about her complaints though; it was way too early to begin complaining.

She ran quickly to her closet, opening the white wooden door, letting it drift and bang onto the other side cause a voice of irritation to yell upstairs.

"Amu!" Her mother shouted just as she slipped on her jacket, tied up her tie, and began to race down the stairs with such force the stairs creaked under her weight.

She heard the low mutters of a man in the house, not the sounds of her father's sleepy voice in the early morn, but a deep more attracting voice.

As she padded carefully into the living room, listening to the early morning news on the blaring television, indicating all sorts of new stuff, and bad stuff; But Amu's head shut off, it was _way_ too early for news.

Amu looked towards the blue sofa, the green pillows proper messily up against it, except no one sitting in it.

"huh." Said Amu quietly, maybe her mother had already gone to work.

Amu walked into the hallway her weight creaking the floorboards quietly, she stepped out near the door, standing on the brown fuzzy welcome mat with the large words "Welcome Home" inscribed on it.

She pulled on her brown loafers, scratched and worn from the times they had been used, Just as she was about to pull down the silver handle on the brown door she looked back towards the hallway, feeling a foreboding of some sort.

"Moooom" Amu yelled quietly, "I'm leaving?"

A crash and a loud bang came from the kitchen, almost as if someone falling from a chair.

"A-Amu!" Her mother's voice sounded distressed, or anxious, or excited "Wait! Come here."

"Mom!" She sighed, "I'm going to be late!"

Amu sighed pulling off those worn, and tattered brown loafers, and padded towards the kitchen, her heart beginning to race as she got closer towards the door.

She pushed open the kitchen door, a frown on her lips, her hair a mess, and there. Sitting where she sat every morning with a piece of toast in front of him, was _him_. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but he looked like he hadn't aged a year, his hair still messily turned into a cat, his sapphire eyes still stone cold, the only thing about him that was actually different was the _smile_ on his face instead of the usual **smirk** he had.

"Amu." Her mother used that voice, she only used when there was a visitor in the room, or too her father to make him calm down when Amu or Ami brought home a boy. "I hope you remember, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Her heart melted.

"Ikuto..." Amus voice came out as barely a whisper, her voice broken and a strangled sort of sound. "He's alive."

Amu could feel the tears falling down her cheeks, she was _scared_, and _thankful_.

"Hey." Ikuto sat in his black school uniform his face still wearing that horrible plastic smile, then turned to look at Amu's mother and said "This is your daughter?"

Amu's mother replied with a shocked sort of look, and Amu felt like she had made that sort of face.

"You don't remember Amu-chan?"

He turned to look at Amu then, that horribly plastic smile still on his face, "Amu-_chan_."

No no no no no no no. This was all wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong!

Amu's mother put her hand to her mouth sadly, "Gosh, I can't believe you can't remember Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun; I mean she put up with you when you were ill in her room."

This time it was Ikuto's time to give a shocked look, looking up and down Amu from her long pink hair to her matured honey eyes. "I did?"

Amu could feel a sob rise in her throat, _he didn't remember her_.

She stifled back the sobs that were rising in her throat, and turned to look at her mother, "Mom, I'm going to school now."

"Ah..." Her mother shocked by the calm reaction she had put on, "S-sure Amu-chan."

As soon as Amu left the room she felt her tears fall loose, falling onto her palms as she walked towards the room, barely able to slip on her brown loafers before she was sobbing and choking, she had to run, run from the nightmare.

As she opened the door, her feet began to run; faster, and faster till when she had calmed down she looked around and saw the world around her was blurred, her feet ached, her stomach stitched and cramped, she stopped in front of a brick wall, almost the size of her.

What was she doing? Why the hell was she letting her feelings get the better of her?

She sighed looking back at the large brick room in front of me, my hands pressed firmly against it.

She chocked back on the tears that were dying to escape, and whispered in a short of a broken voice. "He's back."

The way back to school seemed like it took ages, but she had no clue of where she was going; after all she had just ran randomly away from her own home.

She didn't care at that point if she was going to be late or not, why would she care?

Amu took slow steps towards the front door of the school, a weary look on her face; glancing at the pale watch on her arm—she was going to get in some terrible trouble, senior year and she made it hours late.  
What was her mother going to say? What was _Ikuto_ going to say?

She sighed again, placing her hands on her arms rubbing at the goose bumps that had appeared.

Why was she letting her feelings get the better of her?

* * *

**did you guys enjoy that? :c It's longer, than the actual first chapter, DID I DO GOOD? :D **

**Anyway, I have _no_ clue whatsoever if i'll be able to update next week, which is frustrating. :c, I have too much work to be do at school as my GSCEs are coming up. (finals for you amercians!) I have no time at all during the week to write it out. D: But I'll try my best.**

**See you next week!**

**P.S I apologize for all chapter updates, It kept refusing to let me view the chapter, should work fine now. **


	3. Chapter 2

**... _ *Sneaks in quietly* Hiiii Guysss~ I'm so, so, so so, Sorry i'm late! *shot repeatedly* _ More than a month *Shot again* (: I'll tell you at the bottom _why_ i'm so late. **

* * *

Amu's thoughts – _Italics

* * *

_

_**Recap**__; why was she letting her feelings get the better of her? _

For the next couple of days, Amu felt like she was looking out of a television, as if she wasn't living her life, everything seemed so surreal.

What the hell was she doing?

She sighed, almost quietly then started whistling quietly under her breathe, leaning back on the canteen chair; as she had to got to school as soon as the chime for lunch began. She assumed her parents have been called. She looked around, her eyes becoming placed on two childhood friends, Yaya Yuiki and Tadase Hotori.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya Yuiki beamed happily, her brown pigtails still sticking childish out of her head, the red ribbons now replaced with a more mature colour; Tadase had grown up a lot as well, instead of looking like a prince he looked like Tsusaka.

Tadase looked at Amu warily, taking in her crumpled uniform and her messy hair, her eyes filled with worry, and then he began hesitantly.

"Where were you all morning?" he asked hesitantly, and then his ruby eyes fluttered around the room, and began whispering gently, "Ikuto came home."  
Amu jumped forward on her chair, hearing the strain of chair as she slid backwards, almost falling back onto the open arms of Tadase

"Amu-chan!" He glared at Amu; his eyes wary like a scared cat his voice shaking with fear, excitement. "_Ikuto _came home!"

She glared back at him, almost frustrated she felt her forehead clench with anger "I _heard_ you!" she hissed back "I'm not deaf, Tadase-kun."

"I beg to differ." Saaya Yamabuki stood behind Amu, next to Tadase, her hair a scarlet red colour, twirled into curls her, eyes mischievous and doubting.

Amu glared back at the princess in front of her, her tank top almost showing her huge breasts, her arm clutching tightly onto the arm on the one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Oh if isn't Amu-_chan_." Ikuto's voice beamed happily like a child, his arm tightly wrapped around Saaya happily, not objecting.

Now she could cry, then, she jumped out of her seat and turned towards the two, her eyes angry and hurt.

"What the _hell_ are you two doing?"Amu glared, feeling that surge of anger rise up inside her, Saaya and Ikuto... Saaya and _Ikuto_.

This is all _so _wrong, it shouldn't be like this.

It's wrong, wrong, wrong!

"Hi, Amu-_chan_," Ikuto looked at me with worried eyes, almost scared. "Are you okay?"

Ikuto would've never asked that before, never, never, never!

Amu turned to look at Ikuto, why wasn't he throwing Saaya off his arm? Why wasn't he doing anything about her holding onto him? Why the hell wasn't he doing ANYTHING about it?

Thinking about that made Amu more than furious, she felt herself want to run out of the room crying, she was that furious, what the hell was Saaya doing to Ikuto?

Suddenly, Amu felt a pair of warm hands on her shoulders, holding her firm to the chair she was sat on, keeping her in place.

She wanted to run more than anything, she wanted to get out of this dreaded battlefield and run for her life, but she couldn't, not with these pair of strong hands keeping her firm in place, Damnit she couldn't!

Amu turned to look at the person keeping her in this dreaded seat, holding her in place, was none of other than Yaya Yuiki. Yaya, who hated to be in unpleasant situations, was smack bang in the middle of one.

She turned to look towards Ikuto one more time, the look on his face, looked almost guilty, almost like his old self, why did he look like he was in the worst pain imaginable?

"Yaya...?" She turned to look back at Yaya, who looked more than upset at standing there, her hands shivering atop Amu's shoulders

Amu couldn't help the yawn ripple out of her mouth, making her feel suddenly tired and exhausted, she hadn't felt this way for _years_, ever since Ikuto left without a word.

"Stay this way," Yaya leaned down to whisper in Amu's ear, "For a bit Amu-chii."

Amu felt herself nod, even though she didn't feel like nodding didn't even begin to feel like nodding.

She felt herself glare at Ikuto; her heart began to beat rapidly under her shirt, and the vibrations trembling through her body, until she almost certain that they could all hear it. She felt angry at herself, and at Saaya and Ikuto.

Amu quietly groaned to herself, even thinking Saaya and Ikuto left a bad taste in her mouth, Amu looked towards the smug face of Saaya, if Yaya wasn't gripping her down firmly onto that chair, she was certain she would've gotten up and punched her.

_Whatever the hell she do to Ikuto?_

"Amu-_chan_?" Ikuto's uncertain childish voice repeated cutting across her thoughts, and then he added quickly and quietly "Are you okay?"

_How the hell could I be okay?_

Amu glared at Ikuto for a long time, feeling something rotten set itself into her heart; _how could he forget me?_

"I have to go..." Amu said quietly, loud enough only for Yaya to hear, "Yaya let me go."

Hearing the words come out of Amu's mouth, Yaya released her shaking hands from Amu's shoulders, and quickly backed away.

Amu stepped up quickly, careful not to trip over her own feet, she turned to look towards Saaya and Ikuto, "Bye."

"Oh? _Hinamori-san_" Saaya put on a cute, fake voice, as if they'd been friends for ages, and hissed with implied force "Leaving already?"

Amu flicked her long pink hair behind her ear, then grinned and said "Of course."

Then, Amu turned and walked away, walked as fast as her feet could carry her, away from this madness.

Ikuto's POV. 3rd person. 

He watched as that girls back moved further and further away from him, it scared him, something inside him began to move, began to tick, began to get incredibly lonely and sad, he felt his breath hitch in his throat, and his heart began to pump loudly and madly.

_Why? _

Something blocked his memories, something blocked him, Saaya? But he's known her forever... But how did he know Amu-chan's mother? He was _so_ confused.

Then, quietly something weakly hissed at him inside his head, "_Remember her..._."

_Who? _

Then, again it whispered it, but louder and furiously. "_Remember her..._."

_Who? _

"..._her_..."

_Saaya?_

_Amu-chan? _

The faces in his memories kept changing, Amu, Saaya, Amu, Saaya and so on, who was it? Which one was real? Which was one controlling this?

Ikuto lifted himself from his chair, not concentrating on Saaya stuck to his arm.

"Ikuto-kun?" Saaya said in that fake and cute voice, that annoyed him. "Where are you going?"

"B-Bathroom..." He didn't know where he wanted to go, he wanted to go for fresh air, and he wanted to stop this; this mad dance.

"Hmm," Saaya let go of his arm, but the fake and cute voice was gone from her tone, she sounded furious.

_He didn't care_.

Ikuto turned himself towards the Canteen door, and began to fast work towards it, by the time he was out of the door, he felt himself begin to change, he remembered things he couldn't remember before, and by the time the lockers came into view, he was running; Running faster than he'd ever ran before.

By the time he was near her, he _knew_, Saaya was controlling him, and when Amu came into view, he felt something inside him move again, and he shouted out.

"Wait!" His voice turned softer, and his feet skidded to a halt. "Amu!"

* * *

**Ahem, Did you enjoy that? :) I hope so, for old readers and new, did it sound like you'd heard it before? I hope so, o: I was looking back at the old verison of Forever Forgotten as i wrote this, when i became stumped near the end, and began editing that, it was fun! **

**Thats one of the many reasons I have because I'm late, I'm Late because well, My Finals, and I just simply couldn't be bothered, I got stumped and gave up. :l I'm sorry! *shot***

**Anyway, I promise from now on I will attempt to update each week, *shot again because it's a lie* if i don't, you can shoot me. **

**See ya' next week. :) **

**Clovarrrrr~ **


	4. Chapter 3

***sneaks in quietly* *shot* _ I'm sorry I'm so late, once again. I've been REALLY busy with stuff... Enjoy please. :)  
**

* * *

_Italics; Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_Recap;__ "Wait!" His voice turned softer, and his feet skidded to a halt. "Amu!" _

(Normal POV)

"Amu!"

The pink haired girl turned softly on her heels turning towards the blue abnormal haired boy, but it wasn't _just _any of kind of boy, no. It was the only one who called her 'Amu' the one and only Ikuto.

Amu placed her hands angrily on her hips, tears threatening to escape from her Honey coloured eyes; a frown falling over her face "What do you want?" she practically hissed out between her teeth, then turned her head away from the blue haired boy.

Ikuto looked at her in the most loving way, not the old emotionless Ikuto; like he was looking at her for the first time. Amu felt herself blush slightly, the thin layer of glass appearing in front of them, and then he smirked.

Amu felt a smile begin to breeze itself over her face, slowly, until when she tried to frowned then couldn't get the smile off her face. Her heart began to stutter and slowly began pounding louder and louder until she could hear it in her ears.

"_Amu_." Realization shot threw her like she'd just stepped on a pin, pain splintered slowly to her heart, it was _Amu_, not Amu-_chan_.

"What?" she hissed finally getting the smile off her face, pulling her lips back into a small white line.

"Amu..." he repeated sincerely, moving towards her at a scary rate, his eyes twinkling with honesty, and... something else Amu couldn't put her finger on, then, almost suddenly his lips twisted into an honest smile, making her mouth loose its frown and began to grin with him.

Then, as he got right next to her, he stopped and said. "You've grown so much..." he paused, still smiling honestly. "My precious little strawberry."

Then Amu felt the smile drop quickly from her face, and looked at him dully, his eyes were twinkling madly.

"Especially, you're boobs." He winked her at, grinning.

Amu couldn't help herself wrapping her arms tightly around her chest, or making her face change back from the tomato colour it had gone, or could she help the stutter that suddenly made her want to cry.

Then her stuttering voice erupted it a shriek of; "P-P-P-PERVERT!"

Amu rolled her eyes quickly, trying to regain her cool and spicy-ness that she still held onto after all these years, then she frowned at him, trying not to smile and grin.

"Are you really Ikuto?" Amu grinned at him, trying not to sigh.

"Yes," Ikuto said quickly, almost too quickly for Amu's liking, but before she could complain she saw the sad smile that took the place of the mocking one. "But... Not for very long. _He_'ll take over as soon as _she_ says so."

Amu's smile quickly faded from its place, her heart began trembling and her hands became shaky. "What...?" her brain not registering the words she had just heard, "not for long? What do you mean?"

"Amu—!" Ikuto was cut off by the feeling of something soft and warm against his lips, he wanted to close his eyes and enjoy it... but he couldn't, he could feel the other Ikuto begin to resurface itself in panic. Then he tried to push Amu off him, so the other Ikuto wouldn't see her and hurt her, he couldn't stay buried deep inside if he did.

"Amu, Wait."

"I can't!" Amu practically sobbed, "If you're going to leave again, and act all..."

She gritted her teeth, just thinking about Saaya and Ikuto together gave her a broken feeling inside her.

Barely audibly, Ikuto whispered "Oh god.." and then as soon as Amu looked up at Ikuto, She saw the look of utter lost, he wasn't Ikuto anymore, and he was gone.

Ikuto looked at Amu weirdly, almost like a scorn, or disrespect.

"What're you doing here?" He glared down at her, his sapphire eyes filled strongly with hate, then, almost as if planned, Saaya came bounding round the corner, just in time to bump into Ikuto and cling to him, quickly not giving Amu enough time to respond.

Then, Ikuto's face changed in an instance, like a warm smile that he only showed Amu, a warm loving smile.

She felt the sob rise in her throat, she was so close to crying; Why had Saaya done this? What had she done to Ikuto?

Amu moved quickly when she felt the tears begin to pour down her cheeks, she placed her hands over her face and quickly ran, ran as fast as her feet would take her, she didn't need to see this, not this.

It was like heartbreak.

(Ikuto's POV but 3rd person)

As soon as Amu had ran, Saaya began wrapping her arms around Ikuto's neck, giggling like a lust filled kitten, but her eyes weren't saying the same; They were laughing because she'd hurt Amu.

He leant sideways almost skilfully, desperate to release the clinging of the small red haired girl on him, then, barely audible "Ikuto-kun..." Saaya breathed on his ears, her high squeaky pitched voice just able to get to a whisper, "_Pink_ or **Red**."

His mind and heart instantly screamed out **pink**.

Why? How? Who?

He could still remember the small pink haired girls face as she ran past them, crying her eyes out.

That face...

It was him who'd cause her to cry like that, but why? What had he done? He wanted to run after her and hug her till she kicked him, he wanted to hug her.

But he couldn't, he still had Saaya on him, so he couldn't, he couldn't run after her.

"Who do you choose?" Saaya breathed on his ear against, so close to him he could almost smell the stench on the spearmint gum on her breath, and the strawberry smell of her lip gloss.

"_Ikuto," he put her head against hers, his eyes only seeing the pink coloured hair of the small pink girl, years younger he inhaled the scent of shampoo, that delicious strawberry scent, he pulled her close. He would never let go. _

"Who do you choose?" Saaya's whispering voice was no longer able to hold the whisper in her voice, and made her voice turn back to its normal high pitched squeak.

_But he had. He'd long let go. _

"Let go." Ikuto felt anger surge threw him, till his voice rose and he couldn't control it, it had been held in for too long. He was furious.

"What?" Saaya's loud voice managed to attract everybody's attention, as she flicked back her red hair and hiss "What the hell are you saying?"

She jumped off Ikuto quickly, and hissed "**I! **Was the one that saved you, Stupid Ikuto, not that stupid little girl."

Ikuto stared at her for a long time, his memories running threw his head, the first time he had met Saaya, 3 eggs; but it wasn't real ,was it?

"Come on," Saaya moved in front of him, flicking at her hair again.

Ikuto could feel himself gradually begin to move towards Saaya, but he couldn't do anything stop it, it was like he was being _controlled_.

She grinned a twisted, horrible smile. "_**Kiss me**_."

He felt himself lower himself down until he was as small as the red haired girls' height, his lips inches away from Saaya's.

* * *

**_ well, you guys will probably shoot me for this, but i have no idea if i'll be updating next way; after such a big cliffhanger, I really don't know. I have a maths test coming up soon, and i really need to concentrate on getting my Grade for that. See you guys when i see you. **

**and remember! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
